Break Your Heart
by Silver Scorpion
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a crush on the Slytherin bad boy and she has no idea what to do about it. He agrees to a date with her. Will the date end in disaster or will Malfoy change his opinion? Two-shot!
1. The Crush

**Disclaimer! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling! And sadly does not belong to me. Lol. I just like to play mess around with the characters…..I mean, come on who doesn't? =]**

It was past curfew in Hogwarts and everyone had gone to bed except for one certain Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley. She was sitting in the Common Room thinking about a handsome Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Yes, Ginny had a crush on the Slytherin bad boy. But who could blame her? She had always fallen for the wrong guys but it had always felt so right, so this wouldn't be any different. Ginny was pretty sure that Malfoy had a thing for her as well.

**Flashback**

_Ginny was in the Restricted Section of the library earlier that day trying to find a book on monsters. She located the book and tried to reach it but it was a tad bit high for her. _

"_Let me help you with that." A deep voice told her. _

_She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy with a smirk on his face. _

"_I don't need your help, you're not even supposed to be here." She hissed at him. _

_Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, as if you got special permission." He commented._

_She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything and tried again to reach the book. Ginny felt Malfoy reach behind her and get the book from the top shelf. She couldn't help but savor the feeling of him behind her. Somehow, it felt so good, she had to contain herself from letting out a sigh. _

_Without saying a word, Malfoy handed her the book. "Um…thanks." Ginny mumbled. _

"_Of course. Anything to help a pretty young lady in distress." He replied with his traditional smirk. "If there's anything else you need, let me know." Malfoy whispered and left without looking back._

_Finally, Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She stared at the book as though it would give her the answers she needed and with a shake of her head, she left._

**End of flashback**

_Of all the guys in Hogwarts, I had to fall for him, _Ginny thought, feeling a bit frustrated at herself. Deciding that it was already late, she went back to her room to get some sleep.

_**I**_

The next day at breakfast, Ginny couldn't help sneaking glances at the Slytherin table hoping to catch Malfoy's eye. Her friend, Hermione Granger, noticed this and asked her, "Why do you keep looking over to the Slytherin table?"

"I…um…it's nothing." Ginny replied quickly. "So, are you prepared for today's lessons?" She asked trying to change the subject.

But Hermione was not at all convinced and would not let this go. "Ginny, tell the truth. Do you have a crush on one of the Slytherins?"

Ginny tried to lie but there's no way Hermione would believe her. "Yes, I do. But you're really going to get angry once I tell who it is." Ginny admitted miserably.

Hermione looked at her as though expecting an answer and finally Ginny replied, "It's Malfoy."

If Hermione was shocked she sure didn't show it but it was obvious that she was really surprised. "Oh….I see." Was all she muster to say.

"Listen Hermione, please don't tell anyone and _please _don't be mad at me." Ginny told her. "I know I shouldn't but I really can't help it. Not when I know that there is a chance he feels the same way."

Now Hermione could barely contain her shock. "Draco Malfoy, a well-endowed Slytherin, actually has a crush on a Gryffindor?" She asked.

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I have no idea. I just think that it could be a possibility." And then, she proceeded to tell Hermione about the incident in the library.

"Wow, it does seem like he likes you." Hermione commented once Ginny finished.

"Exactly. I just want to find out if he _does _feel the same way. If he doesn't, then I'm ready to move on. If he does…well, I haven't thought that through yet." Ginny replied with a slight grin.

"Well, if you want to ask him out, then I really can't stop you. But be careful…this _is _Malfoy we are talking about." Hermione warned her.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything rash." Ginny promised. And with that, they both went to class.

_**II**_

The day got over pretty quickly and Ginny couldn't be more glad. She needed to talk to Malfoy soon or she felt that her feelings for him might just get stronger. So, she had passed a note to him during class asking him to meet her in front of the lake during dinner. He had just grinned at her after reading the note which she decided to take as a 'yes.' _Plus, there's no way Draco Malfoy can resist a secret meeting during the night_, she thought with a grin.

On the other hand, Hermione wasn't so sure about this secret meeting but Ginny assured that her that everything will be fine. "Just be careful." Hermione repeated her earlier words.

Ginny reached the Hogwarts ground before Malfoy and decided to take a walk till Malfoy reached.

Before she could move another step, she felt a whisper, "I came."

She turned around and saw Malfoy with a grin. "This better be important Red, I gave up dinner for you." He told her.

Ginny smirked at the use of his nickname. "Red? You couldn't get any other name?" She asked him.

Malfoy just shrugged and replied, "Hey, it _is _appropriate after all. So, what's the occasion that you had to meet me in private?"

Ginny felt that there it was no use beating around the bush, so she got straight to the point. "Actually, I just wanted to tell you that….I couldn't stop thinking about the thing that happened between us in the library."

"What? Nothing happened between us. I just helped you to get your book." Malfoy replied flatly.

Ginny just stared at him. "What do you mean nothing happened? You told, "If there's anything else you need, let me know." I'm guessing you didn't mean that." She replied, slightly angry.

"You should know Red, that I mess around with girls a lot…..and yes, I didn't actually mean that." Malfoy replied, his tone emotionless.

But she could tell that he was lying. "There is no way that was fake. Why are you denying it?" Ginny asked.

"Because I don't want to mean it, alright?" Malfoy admitted. "I'm just going to end up breaking your heart, no point trying to evade that."

"How can you tell that? We didn't even go on a date!" Ginny told exasperated.

"This is what happens with every girl. They fall for me, I warn them that they are going to get hurt but they just don't listen." Malfoy revealed. "Let's face it, I don't do commitments."

She moved closer to him and whispered, "What if I'm not asking for a commitment? What if, I'm just asking for one date?"

Malfoy looked at her for a moment before asking, "So, this is just to satisfy our _wants_?"

Ginny shrugged and replied, "Hey, you don't want to be in a relationship but you just admitted that you _want _me. Well, guess what Slytherin boy…I want you too."

Malfoy stepped closer to him and told quietly, "How about we seal the deal with a kiss?"

Before Ginny could reply, Malfoy's lips were on hers. He could hardly believe what was happening. Here he was doing something he never imagined he would do….kissing Ginny Weasley. But as much he couldn't believe it, he had to admit, she sure knew how to kiss. Without realizing it, Malfoy put his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

Ginny on the other hand, felt like she had died and gone to heaven. _Huh, I guess Draco Malfoy _can _kiss after all, _she thought. She ran her hands wildly through his soft blond locks as they both fought for dominance.

Malfoy ran his hands up and down her arms, marveling at the softness of her skin. He couldn't remember the last time a girl made him feel this way. Malfoy felt like his whole insides were on fire and he couldn't do anything about it…not that he wanted to.

When the need for oxygen was too much to ignore, they pulled apart. Malfoy took in Ginny's appearance, her face was completely flushed and she was breathing heavily. His appearance was quite similar with the exception that his hair was a utter mess.

"That was….wow!" Ginny told. "Wow, indeed." Malfoy agreed. "Makes me wonder why we didn't do it before." He said with a grin.

"Because, you were an arrogant insufferable brat, and we loathed each other." Ginny replied wisely.

"I know and it's too bad that it had to be that way. Are you sure you want to proceed?" Malfoy asked her.

He couldn't help but feel strange at this whole situation. He was also worried because he had a feeling that he did like her and he didn't just _want _her. Of course, Malfoy would never tell her that because he didn't even want to admit it to himself. But he was always ready for a change, and this was definitely out of the ordinary. _I guess we'll have to see how this goes, _he thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ginny's voice. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't tell me that you are backing out after that kiss." She told in a teasing tone. "Besides, I never knew that you could actually kiss like that."

Malfoy pretended to be offended. "What? So, that means you're not a believer of rumors are you Red? Well, I'm glad you got to experience for yourself." He replied with a smirk.

Ginny blushed slightly and Malfoy couldn't help but think how pretty she looked when she blushed.

A comfortable silence hung between them for sometime. "We should probably get back inside. I think we've been here for a long time." Malfoy finally suggested.

Ginny nodded and they both walked back to the castle holding hands. 'By the way, I lied. I _did _mean what I said in the library…if you need anything, let me know." He told her with a smile.

She smiled back and replied, "Thanks. You know, you really look nice when you smile. You should do that more often."

"Why, thank you for the fair compliment milady." Malfoy told with a grin. "You do know that we have to keep this date of ours a secret. It's just that, my father should not know about this. I'm sure you're aware of the blood rivalry."

"Of course, no problem." She replied. "After all, it's just one date." Ginny couldn't help but tell it in a sad tone because she didn't want it to be just one date.

Malfory sensed this and he told her softly, "Hopefully it won't be just one date." And he kissed her forehead.

She looked at him curiously but he didn't say anything, so she decided to drop it. But Ginny couldn't help but hope for the same thing.

**And there ya have it folks…my first Draco/Ginny fic. Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, then press the pretty little button below and please leave behind a review! And if you didn't enjoy it…well, still leave a review. Also, if there's any mistakes at all you found in the fic, let me know so I can correct them. Basically, just let me know your opinion and stuff. Anywho, thanks for reading! =] **


	2. The Date

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter everybody! Thanks to all those reviewed the previous chapter! **

Ginny and Malfoy reached the entrance and he looked around to make sure that no one was watching them. Once he was satisfied, they went inside and Malfoy lead her into an old corridor that led them in front of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Thanks for coming tonight Draco." Ginny told him softly.

"You're welcome Red. Did you tell anyone about our meeting?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I told Hermione….about the meeting and stuff." She replied.

Malfoy looked shocked. "You told Granger? What if she goes and tells your brother and Potter?" He asked, slightly angry.

"She is my best friend, I have to tell her." Ginny replied, also getting angry. "And don't worry, she's not going to tell anyone." She told icily.

"I'm sorry Red. It's just that if people come to know about this, they are going to give us both a hard time." Malfoy told, calming down.

Ginny stared at him for a minute before replying, "I get it. But this thing is not just a pastime, I hope you know that."

"I realize that, mostly because my feelings for you are becoming more and more clearer." He told with a smile. "But the thing my family will not approve of this. I have only informed Blaise about you. Suffice to say, he was shocked." Malfoy replied.

"Crap, I should not have told you anything. I'm sorry, just forget any of this happened. I can see how hard this is for you." Ginny replied, feeling sad for him.

"No Red, this is not your fault." He told firmly. "I should have denied you back in the grounds if I didn't feel the same, but it's pretty much obvious how I feel about you,"

Ginny was about to reply when Malfoy cut her off. "Listen, we will discuss this tomorrow. It's late and I don't want anyone to catch us. I'll send you a note saying where and when to meet, okay?"

"Yeah, all secretive again huh?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Malfoy smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that, he left.

Ginny told the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Common Room. "Oh, hey Hermione. Almost didn't see you there." She said, clearly surprised.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and replied, "Finally! Took you long enough. So, how was your secret rendezvous with Malfoy go?" She asked with a grin.

Ginny blushed slightly and replied, "It was good. I mean, we talked about it….and then had a good snog." She mumbled the last bit and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Hermione told, confused.

"We kissed." Ginny told quite bluntly yet feeling a bit embarrassed.

Hermione was utterly shocked. "Oh…um…okay." This was all she could come up with,

Ginny decided to ignore Hermione's stuttering and let her overcome her shock. "You know, all those rumors were true. Malfoy sure can kiss." Ginny commented.

"Wow, okay. So, onto the big question…..is he interested in you?" Hermione asked obviously avoiding the subject about the kiss.

"Yes, he is interested. He actually agreed to a date with me!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"That's very hard to believe, I must say." Hermione replied, feeling a bit strange about Malfoy's unusual behavior.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "Okay, you're probably thinking how can I believe him. The funny thing is even I don't know. But what I _do _know is that he is telling the truth. And hopefully, it will all be cleared up after the date."

Hermione looked at her for a minute before replying, "Alright, if you are certain about this, then I am not going to stop you. Anyway, I'm off to bed. You can tell me the rest tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot. Oh yeah, it is pretty late and I'm feeling a bit tired." Ginny replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure all that snogging has probably worn you out." Hermione told with a grin.

Ginny had the good grace to blush and replied, 'Oh shut up. That's not true." Hermione just laughed and they both headed up to the dormitories.

_**I**_

The next day, Ginny bumped into Malfoy and his friends in the hallway. She was about to apologize but Malfoy cut her off, "Watch where you're going Mudblood."

"Maybe you should watch _you're _going. It's not like you own the hallways." Ginny retorted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny noticed that one of them was about to take out his wand but Malfoy stopped him. "Don't bother; we are just wasting our time." And with that, they all walked away from her.

Ginny felt him push a piece of parchment into her hand. She waited till they were gone and opened, what she hoped, was a note telling her where to meet him. And it was.

**Meet me in front of the Room of Requirement at 10:30 pm. Make sure you are alone.**

Ginny could barely contain her excitement once she finished reading the note. She couldn't wait for the date with Malfoy. And with that thought in mind, she went to class.

The day went by quickly and uneventfully. During dinner, she showed the note to Hermione. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked after reading the note.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I really want to go. And please don't tell Ron or Harry…yet." Ginny pleaded with Hermione.

"You have my word. But if you two start dating secretly, I have to tell them. I mean come on, they are my best friends." She replied.

Ginny seemed to think about this and then told, "Alright, but only after I say so." Hermione nodded her agreement and with that, they left the topic.

_**II**_

After dinner, Ginny spent the next couple of hours getting ready. She chose a black colored strapless spaghetti (**A/N: I hope the dress description is okay) **and tied her hair in a French bun. "So, what do you think?" She asked Hermione once she was finished.

"You look amazing. Malfoy won't know what hit him." Hermione replied with a grin.

"Thanks. I should probably get going." Ginny told, adding the final touches to her make-up.

"Well, be careful and have fun. Make sure no one catches you." Hermione warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ginny assured her friend and left.

When she got outside the Common Room, she looked around both sides to see if anyone was there. Once she was sure that she was alone, Ginny quickly walked towards the direction of the Room of Requirement. She reached in front and looked around for any sign of Malfoy.

Suddenly, Ginny heard a sound behind her and she turned. Malfoy stood there looking as handsome as ever, holding a rose in his hand. He was wearing black slacks, a white button-up shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair was a bit messier unlike his usual combed style. All in all, he looked sexy and Ginny found herself staring at him in blatant obvious. But Malfoy was pretty much in a similar situation as he too, was staring at Ginny.

Finally, Malfoy seemed to snap out of it and he handed the rose to her. "Here, I do not know which your favorite flower is but I hope you like it."

She accepted the rose with a dazed look. "Um…thanks Draco. Who would have known that Draco Malfoy knew how to charm a girl?" Ginny asked teasingly.

He shrugged good-naturedly. "Well, can't blame them. After all, I act like someone else and on the inside, I _am _someone else."

Ginny looked at him for a minute before replying, "I'm glad I am one of those people who saw this side of you. And I must say, I like it."

"Thanks, you are definitely one of the few." Malfoy told with a smile. "So, ready for the date?" Once Ginny nodded her head, he closed his eyes and seemed to think for a moment. Suddenly, the door opened and they both entered the Room of Requirement.

The lights came on and Ginny stared in awe at the way the place had been set. There were candles surrounding the room at the corners, giving the room a warm and comfortable glow. It smelt like lilies and a bit of musky sort of smell could also be felt. She looked around and saw a huge table ready to be filled with good dishes. There was a bouquet of flowers in the center of the table as well. There were also lots of flower petals floating in the air giving it that rich romantic spell. Ginny was just blown away by the looks of it all.

"Draco, this is just beautiful" Ginny told him softly. "How did you manage this?"

Malfoy smiled a bit sheepishly and replied. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if you would like it but I'm glad you do. Also, I didn't do the whole thing by myself. I had some help from Blaise."

She went over to where he was standing a kissed his cheek. "I absolutely love it, it's really breathtaking." She told sincerely.

Malfoy just grinned at her and gestured for her to sit and he sat on the other side. "I can't believe we're actually on a date Red." He confessed.

"Trust me, neither can I. Here's something else, when you said that you will just break my heart…I got attracted to you more. And that is because for some reason, I always fall for the wrong guys." Ginny told mischievously.

"Well, you might as well put me on the top list because none of the guys you fell for could be as bad as me." Malfoy told with a cocky grin.

"Hey, what happened to the romantic side of you? I liked that better." Ginny replied with a grin.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he's not here right now. You're stuck with the badass version of me." He replied with that trademark smirk of his.

"Well, I'm sure not complaining." Ginny said using a tone as cocky as his. "So, tell me about yourself."

And he did. In fact, Malfoy found himself telling things he had never told any other girl. That's only because no girl had ever been this interested in him. They both shared their own experiences and opinions about many topics and this continued for quite a while. The more he talked to Ginny, the more he liked her. He soon forgot everything about blood rivalry and also about the consequences. Right now, Malfoy was completely focused on her.

Ginny was thinking somewhere along the same lines. Mostly she was just shocked because she was seeing a whole different side of Malfoy. She couldn't believe that this is the same guy who dumps girls; calls people 'Mudblood' and most of all, who acts like his cruel father. At one point, she felt sorry for him because he was taught lessons from his parents which he did not wish to follow. And also because, Ginny finally came to see how unhappy he was, which led to his troubled behavior.

"So, _this _is the real Draco Malfoy huh?" Ginny commented after sometime. "Honestly, Draco I never would have bothered to notice if you hadn't told me."

"It's okay, no one will of course bother since people believe what they see." Malfoy replied with a shrug.

Ginny was about to reply when suddenly she blurted, 'Hey, what's the time? I don't want anyone to find out that I'm gone."

Malfoy laughed loudly at that and he replied, "Wow Red, what a cruel way to ruin such a nice moment."

She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but like I said, I don't want to be caught. I may like a badass boy but I'm not such a girl….yet." Ginny replied.

"Alright, I get it. It's 11:30 by the way, looks like your time is almost up." Malfoy told and stood up.

Ginny also stood up and went towards him and whispered in his ear, "That's right, my time _is _up but I'm not leaving without a kiss."

And before Malfoy could say something, her lips were on his. She sighed against his lips as she smelt a bit of his spicy cologne. At first, Malfoy was too shocked to respond since he had initiated their previous kiss. But as her lips pressed more firmly, he began to kiss her back with the same fervor. Ginny ran her hands through his luscious blond locks while he untied her French bun. "You smell like strawberries." He said pulling away slightly. "I hope you like strawberries." She replied and resumed kissing him.

Malfoy knew that this was wrong on so many levels. What would his parents say if they knew what their son was doing? But he couldn't stop, Ginny's kisses were consuming him….completely. And somehow he found this whole 'forbidden love' thing quite desirable. For once, he decided to stop thinking and just follow his instincts.

Ginny on the other hand, wasn't worried about anything, at least for now. All she knew is that she never wanted to kiss any other boy after this. She felt her back hit the wall as Malfoy kissed her as if there was no tomorrow and maybe there wasn't. His kiss was needy as though this was all they had but it was also affectionate.

Finally, the need for oxygen was too much to ignore and they both pulled apart. But Malfoy continued to kiss her along her throat eliciting a moan from Ginny. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so pleasurable and he knew that whatever gave pleasure was wrong. Of course, Malfoy always enjoyed anything that was not good for him and Ginny was not an exception. He felt her run her hands along his chest and he couldn't stop the groan that left his lips.

He felt her fingers trace the scar on his right cheek. Ginny pulled back slightly and looked at him questioningly. Malfoy covered her hand with his. "Father used to make me dual him for practice and one of his spells hit me real hard" He told quietly. "I know it sounds ridiculous-'' But she cut him off by hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry." He heard her whisper. Malfoy stood there frozen for a second since he was rarely hugged by anyone, but returned her hug.

They stood like that for a few minutes. "Thanks a lot Draco, I really had fun." Ginny told Malfoy once they pulled away. Instead of talking, he kissed her hard. He couldn't explain it but he knew he wanted this to last for some more time. Truthfully, he was terrified of the outcome and he didn't want to regret anything that happened or didn't happen this night. Ginny wasted no time in kissing him back. There was no affection in this kiss; it was just needy and desperate.

Malfoy kissed her with so much fervor, that she felt like she would faint. His lips moved aggressively against hers and Ginny matched his pace. He trailed kisses along her jaw bit her slightly along the neck. She gasped at that and felt Malfoy smirk against her skin. "Hope you don't mind Red," He commented referring to the love-bite. He felt her shake her head and he continued kissing her.

Somehow, Ginny had gotten rid of his jacket and was working on his shirt buttons. That made Malfoy come to his senses and he pushed her away slightly. "No, we can't do this now." He told her softly but firmly. Before she could question him, he continued, "As much as I want to Red, I can't. We should not do this because of our fear that this will be the last time."

Ginny seemed to contemplate this and she nodded her agreement though she was disappointed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me." She said feeling slightly embarrassed at her boldness.

Malfoy shook his head. "It's my fault too since I was the one who lead you on. I just want this to be better for you, that is all."

Ginny smiled at his honesty. "I know. So, guess this date is over huh?"

He gave her a slight smile and replied, "The date may be over but _we _are not over. There is no walking away from this, is there?" Malfoy asked, looking at her.

"No, there is no walking away from this. We have reached too far. If you are thinking about telling people, I think we should start with our friends. What do you say?" Ginny asked.

"I guess you are right. Wow, this is going to be hard." Malfoy replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, it is but at least we each have a friend we can trust." Ginny told with a grin.

"Again….you are right. So, I guess we should get going. Let me just get rid of all this; don't want anyone to find out that we used this place." And with a practiced swish with his wand, the room became completely bare.

"I hope our friends are willing to accept us." Malfoy told suddenly.

Ginny didn't know what to say because she was hoping for the same thing. Once outside the Room of Requirement, Malfoy looked around to make sure no one was around. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Red." He told and gave her a deep kiss.

"Yeah…see you tomorrow." Ginny replied, feeling a bit breathless. Malfoy noticed that she looked a bit sad. "Don't worry, we'll make this work. You changed my mind by the way, about being a heartbreaker." He told her with a grin.

"I'm glad I did." Ginny replied softly. Malfoy smiled at her and she watched him walk away. _Until next time, _she thought. Things were going to get complicated but she knew that it would definitely be worth it.

**So, what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Whatever your opinion, just press the little button below and leave a review please! I hope that their date reached your expectations! Next, I'm working on a Harry/Hermione fic, so if there are any fans just mark as 'Author Alert'. Anywho, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and…..review, review! =] Thank you! **


End file.
